


Ardently.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Antennae, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I'm Sorry, I'm a multi-shipper, I'm only good at gay smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Smut, Strip Tease, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Tamer is a Male because why not, Teasing, Vibrators, sorry - Freeform, this is set in a different timeline/AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Tamer's bored.Tiso's bored.Tiso asks a question he'll regret asking for the rest of his life.
Relationships: God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Ardently.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh  
> I'm a multi-shipper  
> So  
> Take this  
> And leave  
> :)

Tamer's bored.

Tiso's bored.

So of course, Tiso asks a question he'll regret asking for the rest of his life.

"You're Female, right?"

The question comes like a bullet. Tamer freezes, a plan slowly formulating. Taking off the helmet, he smirks as he speaks:

"Wanna find out?"

Tiso squints at that beautiful, scarred face. "What do you mean, 'find out'?"

"You know what I mean," Tamer purrs, slowly approaching that lovely blue shell of his. "and you know you'd like it."

"I'm- not so sure about that-" Tiso gulped, backing up to the wall of Tamer's room. He broke out in a sweat as he was pinned by strong, firm arms, one hand cupping his chin, the other pulling Tiso's hood down, slowly brushing the soft, silky fabric against his overly-sensitive antennas.

"...are you lying to me, Tissue?"

Tiso rolled his eyes. "OK, now you just sound retarded."

Tamer didn't even laugh. He just glared at the unsuspecting blueberry's face.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

And that's when Tiso knows he's absolutely fucked for.

<\--@--> <\--@-->

For starters, Tiso was on his knees on the soft, coolness of Tamer's bed. His blanket was made from moss, so Tiso didn't have any reason to complain.

However, his wrists were tied and bonded above his head - by his own hood. Can you believe how embarrassing that is? And his cock was right out there, exposed, wearing a beautiful boner, just for Tamer. The jackass himself was standing above the poor guy, sniggering as he listened to Tiso spit and hiss obscenities at him.

"You're a fucking pervert," Tiso growled. "I hope you die in a pit buried with rotten Tik Tiks-" He yelped when Tamer yanked his already limp and abused antennas, a sharp but tender pain shooting through his body. He bit his lower lip as Tamer bent down to his face.

"You're biting that lip again," Tamer whispered darkly. "you know what that makes me do."

Before Tiso could react, they were kissing, Tamer sitting atop his lap, sucking at that lower lip, harshly pulling his antennas, the pain resonating as this tender, lovely feeling instead.

But it was a quick one, Tamer pulling back in a matter of seconds, making Tiso whine and try to follow him - only to fail pathetically. Tamer sat up on his knees, and-

"Maybe I won't let you come at all."

Now this - oh, this was an outrage! Terrified, Tiso whimpered pitifully. "Wh-what? No- no, you just started, you can't just leave me like this-!"

Tamer silenced him by beginning to remove his armour. Slowly, agonizingly, he unclasped his belt, hips rolling like a dance. Tiso stared, stunned and aroused, as this impossibly sexy God of the battlefield and the bed raise his arms up as he removed his clothes. He threw them to the side, sighing, and Tiso gasped at the sight of his chest.

Not a single scar tainted his black skin, it shining from a meagre amount of sweat that had accumulated, most likely during battle. His neck, however, had a stitch along the throat, and his arms were skinny, but not like matchsticks, or limp like noodles. And his erection - damn that erection, it was twice as big as Tiso's-

Tiso's eyes reached up for the heavens, and he gulped, barely managing to look back at those fierce, fiery eyes of the gladiator's. It was a good 5 seconds of gazing before Tamer suddenly strapped something onto Tiso's cock. Tiso squirmed in surprise, then gasped in mortification - vibrators!

Before he could even begin to beg for Tamer to remove it, the level was at it's middle already, and Tiso shakily let out a breathy groan. He couldn't bare to watch himself, throwing his head back and moaning, antennas twitching. Tamer smirked, arms folded, patiently watching the little fool make exceptional attempts to act like the loose prostitute he really was. It was hot for Tamer. He had to be honest to himself.

So he lowered the vibrations, earning a needy whine from Tiso, then he cranked up it to the max after a good 15-16 seconds. Tiso practically shouted, intelligible words being voiced, his hips bucking up earnestly and almost knocking Tamer off. It was like a bloody rodeo, which made Tamer chuckle a bit, but he was instantly silenced when he felt his own slit accidentally grind against Tiso's cock. He gasped lightly, and quickly turned the vibrators off, not wanting to arouse himself to the point where he'd let Tiso be top for once. I mean, imagine that!

Tiso's breathing was bumpy, shaky, confused, his eyes fluttering open. By the time Tiso had swung his head forward to get a good look at Tamer, the guy was already at his cock, mouth inches away from it, a grin lazily drawn on his smug face.

"Oh my. You seem to have a fountain inside of you." Tamer teased, hands gliding across the blue-shelled bug's soaking wet member. Tiso sucked his teeth in, jaw tightening as he felt the sudden contact, absolutely refusing to give more satisfaction to the smarmy asshole treating him like some sort of pet.

And now, he regretted thinking like that, because he realised that it was EXACTLY like that.

After a few minutes of groping here and there, Tamer was bored. So, he started to lap at the tip like it was honey, and Tiso was thrown out of his horrible realisation, voice box already generating a series of horny, kinky moans and whines. The warrior was already pumping his own, bigger dick, moaning around the shield bug, mouth sliding downwards, as if Tiso's erection was a fire pole, and they had both found a pattern, Tiso rising and falling with Tamer's mouth, his overused lower lip sore, tongue desperately trying to stay put in his mouth, drool building up; however, it wasn't just drool that was working its way up, Tiso could feel that sudden tug at his groin, and he shook in abandon, blurting out words that he wouldn't have dared to say, even if he was drunk on a whole bottle of the strongest whiskey.

"M- ma- OH, master, please... B-be good to m- ahh..!"

Tamer half laughed, half moaned over Tiso, nipping lightly at the tip, and out of no where, without warning, Tiso came with a shaky cry. Tamer lapped up all the fluids, squeezing and groping his own member, until finally, he removed his mouth from Tiso's cock and let out a quiet, but genuine moan as he came.

"...you...said quite the interesting things, little fool..."

"I- sh-shut up!

**Author's Note:**

> Tiso: does fucking me until I see stars make you feel better about your sad, miserable life? >:c  
> Tamer: Of course. ;>
> 
> I thought a male Tamer would be interesting?  
> IDK, just  
> takeit


End file.
